Automatic job management systems and workload scheduler systems both work to manage various processes running in enterprise-wide applications. Currently, a number of job management and scheduler systems are available, for example, from different software vendors. In some cases, the same vendor may be marketing a number of different job management and scheduler systems. Thus, a company or an enterprise may be running different job management and schedulers on the company's systems. Accordingly, it is desirable to allow these different job management and schedulers to communicate the jobs they are running with one another.